


Practice Rooms & Secret Kisses

by BlackhairedJM_TearYG_TattoedJK



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jungkook really wants to be a good hyung, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Shot, Seokjin's pink BWL jacket is the real star of the show here, Swearing, for jikook, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackhairedJM_TearYG_TattoedJK/pseuds/BlackhairedJM_TearYG_TattoedJK
Summary: Soobin and Yeonjun like to share secret kisses in practice rooms. So do Jungkook and Jimin. One day, a door is left unlocked, with some unexpected guidance as a result.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	Practice Rooms & Secret Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm back. This is extremely self-indulgent. 
> 
> Listen. I got into TXT during Run Away era but when they did their comeback I started really watching To Do and other variety shows and I... just think they are so cute. And Soobin is like, stop. I just want to put him in my pocket. BUT I saw Yeonjun and Soobin interact and somehow they really reminded me of Jikook? So, that's how this happened. 
> 
> Have fun reading this. It's so fucking fluffy lmao. 
> 
> ALSO major thanks to ([@yoonjinmybae](https://twitter.com/yoonjinmybae)) for proofreading this!

Six weeks ago, 

That’s when they had shared their first kiss.

It was in the practice room when everyone was gone and it was just the two of them. The light was dim and both of them were sweaty due to their intense dance practice. They were watching a video that Kai had sent them on Soobin’s phone screen, and when it finished, they had suddenly realized how close their faces were. Normally, one of them would look away. Normally, one of them would become too flustered. That time, neither of them didn’t. Instead, Yeonjun had leaned closer and captured Soobin’s slightly chapped lips with his. 

They hadn’t stopped since. 

Ever since then, it had been secret touches, sneaked-in kisses, and making out in Yeonjun’s dorm room in between filming and performing for their latest comeback. 

Before, the two them would watch Kdramas after a busy day. Now, they would sneak away and kiss each other until their lips became bruised. Before, they would talk in the practice room about their struggles after everyone had left. Now, they did so while Soobin was cuddled up against Yeonjun’s side in his bed. 

Yeonjun considered the change good. 

The change was good because Yeonjun liked his weekly vocal sessions with Soobin a lot more now.

“Alright, that was great. Soobin-sshi, just focus on your timing during the last chorus, it's slightly different than the first two. Let's try that again. Five, six, five, six, seven, eight," their vocal coach said and started playing the chords of the song again. 

Comeback season had just ended, so instead of shooting for variety shows, performing on TV and filming music videos, they were back onto their usual schedule and practicing their skills. So, here Soobin and Yeonjun were, in the vocal practicing room, working on said skills. 

They started the song again, singing over the soft tune of the piano and got about halfway through until they got interrupted by the familiar sound of a phone. The coach stopped playing, checked his screen, and muttered a, “Sorry, I have to take this,” before he left the room. 

Which left Soobin and Yeonjun alone. 

They watched the door close, and not even a second later, Soobin turned to him with a pout on his lips. “I keep messing up,” he said. 

Yeonjun turned to look at him and  _ shit, _ Soobin looked cute today. He was wearing specs, which made him ten times more adorable in general, and his hair was still that purple grape color from their comeback. He was wearing a black long-sleeved T-shirt that gave him sweater paws (Yeonjun didn’t know how because Soobin was tall as hell, so how did he manage to get  _ sweater paws? _ ) and it should be illegal how cute he looked in it. Not to mention the fact that he was wearing a pout on his lips, and Yeonjun’s uwus almost burst out of him when Soobin whined again. 

“Why can’t I get the last chorus right?”

And damn, he was trying really hard to keep his hands to himself right now. 

But he mustered up all the self-control he could find to not kiss that pout away and responded. “You’re doing great Binnie, it’s just a difficult song. You’re an amazing singer and you know it.”

The pout disappeared a bit, but Soobin didn’t look fully convinced yet when he said, “I just have a bad day today.”

“You do?” Yeonjun asked as he shuffled closer a little bit, letting their hands brush together. “Wanna tell me about it?”

Soobin let out a breath and said, “I overslept this morning. And then I spilled water all over my shirt during lunch. And now I can’t get this third chorus right.”

Yeonjun felt himself practically melt because he had seen a sleepy Soobin with a wet shirt passing the hallway, but he had a meeting so he couldn’t comment on it. Now, however, he had the chance. He came even closer to Soobin, their faces now very near each other and whispered with a teasing smile on his face, “You want me to kiss it better?”

A big pink blush appeared on Soobin’s cheeks, but he didn’t back away as he would’ve weeks ago. What he did do was protest. “The vocal coach is literally outside of this door. We can’t risk it, hyung.”

Yeonjun huffed but granted Soobin his personal space back. He was right. Being an idol had a lot of perks, but having to sneak around certainly wasn’t one of them. If he could, he would kiss, hug, or hold hands with Soobin at any chance they had, but he couldn't. He would just have to wait until they got back to the dorms. 

As if on cue, their vocal coach entered the little room again with his phone in his hands. “I’m sorry Yeonjun-sshi and Soobin-sshi, but I have to go. I guess vocal lesson will be cut short today,” he said as he packed his things. “Have a good evening!” he added as he closed the door behind him. 

Yeonjun blinked twice, a little startled, and then realized that this was the last thing on his schedule today. And he just happened to know that it was the last thing on Soobin’s schedule as well. “I guess this means that we can go home?” he asked. 

Soobin shrugged his shoulders and moved the pink  _ Boy With Luv  _ jacket that seemed to permanently live here aside to grab his stuff. “My schedule is empty after this. So, yeah. I’m heading home.” he said. “You wanna get some ice cream and watch that one Kdrama in your room?” 

Placing his hands on Soobin’s waist and turning him around, Yeonjun answered, “Only if you treat me.”

His face was close to Soobin’s again, and he could see the blush taking over Soobin’s cheeks. A grin slowly appeared on Soobin’s lips and while he wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s shoulders he spoke back. “Are you  _ flirting  _ with me, hyung?”

“What if I am?” Yeonjun answered confidently and moving even closer to Soobin. 

The smile was still dancing on Soobin’s face, but it became a little less cocky and a little more fond. He booped his nose with Yeonjun’s and let his hands play with Yeonjun’s bleached hair in his nape. “If you’re trying to bribe me into buying you ice cream with all this flirting you’re doing, it’s working.”

Yeonjun cocked his eyebrow and asked, “Really?”

Pursing his lips together, Soobin answered. “Hmm, yeah. You’re almost there. I just need a little more convincing.”

A shit-eating grin appeared on Yeonjun’s face and he moved even closer to Soobin. He felt that now-familiar feeling of butterflies erupt in his stomach when his lips touched Soobin’s. 

Soobin kissed him back two times, innocent and just the lightest brush of lips, but he stopped because he couldn't stop his lips from spreading in a smile. Yeonjun was about to lean in again, not ever having enough of the feeling of Soobin’s lips on him, but he was stopped by a finger that pressed against his lips and the sound of cute giggles. 

“Stop hyung,” Soobin said with a warm bunny smile. “We need to go back to the dorms so we can make out without worrying about getting caught.”

But Yeonjun didn’t stop. Instead, he placed a kiss on the corner of Soobin’s mouth. “I thought you needed more convincing?” he asked boldly while placing feathery light kisses on Soobin’s jawline. 

“Hyung. Hyung, stop. That tickles,” Soobin responded once Yeonjun started kissing his neck. He pushed Yeonjun away lightly, giggling adorably and said, “I’m convinced. I’ll buy you mint choco, even though it tastes like toothpaste.”

Using the leverage of his hands being positioned on Soobin’s waist, Yeonjun started tickling the younger. “Mint choco is the best flavor,” he said over the sound of Soobin’s squeals. Soobin started protesting, grabbing Yeonjun’s wrists and spinning him around so that his arms were wrapped around Yeonjun in a back hug. 

Yeonjun could easily break out of the grip, but he didn’t. 

“It’s not,” Soobin whispered in Yeonjun’s ear. 

“It is, though. Much better than choco,” Yeonjun responded.

He didn’t have to look to know that Soobin had a big grin on his face when he said, “Careful, or you’ll have to pay for your own ice cream.”

Yeonjun escaped from Soobin’s hold and manhandled Soobin until he was pushed against the wall. He came dangerously close again and whispered, “If you won’t buy me ice cream, you won’t receive kisses or cuddles in the next two days.”

Soobin pouted. “That’s mean.”

“Guess you’ll just have to buy me mint choco then,” Yeonjun answered with a shrug. He pecked Soobin’s pout once before he grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door. 

But he wasn’t fast enough to escape, because Soobin grabbed his wrist, pulled him towards him again, and kissed him. 

It was a soft slide of the lips, Soobin playing with the strands of hair behind Yeonjun’s ear as he sighed into the kiss. Yeonjun kissed him back a little bolder and wrapped his hands around Soobin’s waist again as he felt the familiar feeling of giddiness spread through his body. 

_ He liked kissing Soobin so much. _

He liked kissing Soobin so much that he thought he could do it forever. He would be perfectly happy just standing there for the rest of his life, in the vocal practice room with that stupid pink jacket laying around somewhere as long as he could keep kissing Soobin. 

Melting into his touch, Yeonjun opened his mouth and let their tongues meet. They were floating in their little bubble, not thinking about anything and just letting their lips do the talking. Soobin played with Yeonjun’s hair and Yeonjun’s fingers fumbled with the fabric of the oversized black T-shirt Soobin was wearing. 

That nice warmth spread through him again, one that lighted his body on fire in the bestest of ways and made him feel nervous, but also happy and giddy and like he could conquer the entire world. He felt Soobin smile into the kiss, so he pulled away to watch it happen; he watched his lips spread, his teeth becoming visible, his cheeks puffing up, his eyes crinkling, and nose scrunching. It was adorable. It was so fucking cute that Yeonjun didn’t know what to do with himself. 

“We should really go now, before anyone catches us,” Soobin said, always the amazing leader. He kissed Yeonjun’s forehead and grabbed his hand, using his other arm to gather his stuff once again. 

“You’re buying me mint choco ice cream right?” Yeonjun asked, taking Soobin’s hand in his and opening the door. 

“Yes hyung,” Soobin said with a smile. “you’ve convinced me.”

**⁻ ᴾʳᵃᶜᵗᶦᶜᵉ ᴿᵒᵒᵐˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ˢᵉᶜʳᵉᵗ ᴷᶦˢˢᵉˢ ⁻**

Bored.  ****

That was a good way to describe how Yeonjun was feeling right now. Bored out of his mind. He was currently in the dance practice room, working on old choreography in order to make sure he didn’t make any mistakes. There was a big online performance that was coming up, and although they had group practices scheduled for that, it didn’t hurt to sneak in some extra hours of solo practice.  ****

Well, maybe it did more harm than good because Yeonjun hadn’t practiced the song they were supposed to perform in over an hour. Instead, he had freestyled a bit, scrolled on Twitter a lot, and worked on his own choreography (that no one but him knew about). But it was nearing 1 AM anyway, and he figured nobody else had an interest in the practice room at this hour.  ****

He didn’t want to go home yet, because he sometimes just liked to lock himself up in the practice room at night and enjoy the quiet. He considered himself an extrovert, but sometimes he craved alone time too. He knew he had the privilege of having his own room back at the dorms, but his members were still  _ there _ . And some days, he just needed the slight buzz of the air conditioning to be the only noise he could hear apart from his music.  ****

And today was one of these days.  ****

So, he put on a Travis Scott song and started randomly dancing again. He watched himself make up moves in the mirror - not particularly satisfied but not mad at it either - until the song finished, and he let himself fall on the ground again. He laid with his back on the floor and stared at the ceiling, counting the lights.  ****

That was, however, until he heard his phone go off. He pushed himself off the floor, crawled to where his phone was lying next to his jacket and a water bottle and lighted up the screen.  ****

**New Message from Binnie 1:05 AM  
** Hey, you still at the building?  ****

A smile slowly spread on his face as he opened the text conversation and responded.  ****

**Choi Yeonjun 1:06 AM  
** Yeah, practice room. hbu? ****

**Binnie 1:06 AM  
** Vocal Practice Room. ****

**Binnie 1:06 AM  
** Working on that damn chorus.  ****

**Choi Yeonjun 1:07 AM  
** Are you finally getting it right?

**Binnie 1:07 AM  
** Yeah. ****

Pride bubbled up in Yeonjun’s stomach. Soobin was an amazing vocalist with an even better falsetto, he could nail every song if he wanted to.  ****

**Binnie 1:09 AM  
** Are you coming to me    
or am I coming to you? ****

**Choi Yeonjun 1:09 AM  
** OMW ****

He grabbed his jacket and water bottle, disconnected his phone from the Bluetooth speaker, and made his way out of the practice room.  ****

This was a habit they had picked up. Yeonjun tended to stay in dance practice rooms until past midnight, and Soobin tended to work on his vocals until late. It had been a thing before they had gotten… more than friendly, but then it often resulted in them just talking together. They did that now too, but the conversation was just mixed with kisses and cuddles.  ****

Yeonjun walked through the hallways of the company building until he arrived at the vocal practice room. He knocked on the door softly twice and entered when he heard Soobin hum.  ****

“Hi,” he said, getting rid of Seokjin’s pink jacket that was laying on the desk chair so that he could sit on it.  ****

“Hey,” Soobin answered with that warm bunny smile of his. “Were you working on the choreo for that upcoming performance?” ****

A sigh. “I was trying too, but I got distracted.” ****

Soobin rolled his desk chair towards Yeonjun’s and threw his legs on his lap. “You have to show me your choreo one time, hyung.” ****

“I wasn’t really working on that. More freestyling and, well, sitting around.” ****

A laugh escaped Soobin’s throat as he came even closer to position a soft kiss on the side of Yeonjun’s head. He then continued to rest his head on the shoulder. “You don’t need extra practice anyways, you’re amazing enough.” ****

Yeonjun let his hand play with the purple-dyed strands of Soobin’s hair and answered, “Yeah?” ****

“Yeah,” Soobin said softly. “You’re amazing. You’re an incredible dancer. And rapper. And vocalist. But you’re really beautiful, sweet and a good hyung too.” ****

A blush crippled up his cheeks when Yeonjun responded. “What’s with the sudden compliments?” ****

“I was just thinking about how amazing you are,” Soobin whispered.  ****

Yeonjun used his free hand to massage Soobin’s thighs and kept his other one in his hair. “You know what I think?” he said back in the same volume.  ****

“What?” ****

“I think you’re pretty amazing too.” ****

That made Soobin smile. “I expected some great life advice,” he said. His fingers started to play with Yeonjun’s shirt (apparently not minding the fact that it was sweaty) and he nuzzled a little closer in Yeonjun’s shoulder.  ****

“Me telling you that you’re amazing _ is _ great life advice,” Yeonjun said with a grin.  ****

Giggles erupted from Soobin’s chest, and he hit Yeonjun’s chest before playing with the fabric again. Silence washed over them, and Yeonjun was perfectly content just listening to the sound of the AC.  ****

After a while though, Soobin spoke up. “I really like you, hyung.” he said.  ****

Yeonjun might have been feeling calm and content a few seconds ago, but he didn’t feel like that anymore. He and Soobin had never  _ defined  _ the thing they had going on. Of course, Yeonjun suspected that there were… feelings involved but since they had never talked about it, he didn’t know for sure. It might be as well Soobin wanting to kiss a random person. So now he heard that it wasn’t and that Soobin liked him (really liked him!) he felt like butterflies had exploded in his stomach.  ****

He turned his head to look at Soobin, who was still resting his head on Yeonjun’s shoulder, and spoke up with a big smile on his face. “Really?” he asked, disbelief apparent in his voice.  ****

Soobin moved his head as well and met Yeonjun’s eyes. Yeonjun could see little sparkles in them. “Yeah. And I know it isn’t much, but I like and appreciate this thing we have going on, too.” ****

It might be dark outside, but sunshine just started shining brightly in this vocal practice room. The source? Yeonjun and Soobin’s smiles.  ****

“Me too,” Yeonjun responded. The words spilled out of him so fast that they got tangled together. “I really like you, Binnie. And I really like kissing you too. And holding your hand. And hugging you. And seeing you smile. Especially if it’s because of me. And I think you’re so cute when you-” ****

His rambling got cut short by Soobin, who pressed his lips on Yeonjun’s. The act caused him to widen his eyes, but as soon as he felt the familiarity of the kiss, he closed them in content. Soobin moved his hand from Yeonjun’s chest to his face and cupped his cheek. Meanwhile, Yeonjun’s hands kept playing languidly with Soobin’s hair.  ****

They exchanged soft kisses first, the buzzing of the AC being the melody to the rhythm of their fastened heartbeats. One of Yeonjun’s hands moved from the younger’s hair to explored Soobin’s legs, memorizing the shape of his muscles. After a while, they opened their mouths, letting their tongues slide together.  ****

It added to the sensation and made Yeonjun grow even hotter despite the low temperature of the room. His touches became a little more desperate too, now tugging lightly on the hairs in Soobin’s nape instead of playing with it. Moments later, Soobin broke their kiss, but it wasn’t to pull away. Instead, he got up from the chair he was sitting on and positioned himself on Yeonjun’s lap, placing open kisses on Yeonjun’s neck as he did so.  ****

He couldn’t leave bruises, but Yeonjun desperately wanted him too. He wanted people to know that he liked Soobin and that Soobin  _ really _ liked him back. He wanted people to know that he got kissed in the middle of the night in an empty building by Soobin, that he was breathing a little faster because of him.  ****

Yeonjun tugged on Soobin’s hair a bit, moving his head until their lips were on each other again.  ****

They kept kissing like that, Soobin on Yeonjun’s lap and in the dark building for probably another hour, and their lips were swollen red. They kept pressing their lips together until they received a call from Beomgyu asking them where they were. They exchanging pecks on their way back too, in the backseat of the car, and Yeonjun couldn’t think of anything else he’d rather do.  ****

**⁻ ᴾʳᵃᶜᵗᶦᶜᵉ ᴿᵒᵒᵐˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ˢᵉᶜʳᵉᵗ ᴷᶦˢˢᵉˢ ⁻**

“So, later today, Huening Kai and you will do a Vlive where you design T-shirts. But first, we have to record a couple of messages for the fans,” a staff member told the group of five. They were standing in the artist living room where most of their live broadcasts were held, and they were being told their schedule for today.  ****

Yeonjun knew he was getting filmed today, so he had dressed up nice for it; a black shirt tucked into dark blue jeans, a long black coat, and black platform boots. He always had been a fashionista and liked to express himself with the clothes he was wearing. Today wasn’t any different.  ****

The staff member handed them the paper with their lines on it, and they all read it through a couple of times before standing in formation before the white wall. The woman behind the camera silently counted to three and started filming them.  ****

“One! Dream! Hello, we are Tomorrow by Together!” they said in unison before reciting their lines.  ****

They finished shooting the short clip and all walked forwards to monitor the video. Beomgyu laughed and said that Huening Kai talked in a weird way, but the staff member dismissed the comment and kindly told the youngest member that he was doing just fine. Yeonjun however, couldn’t focus on the weird way Huening Kai was talking. Instead, his eyes were glued to Soobin, who was standing in the middle. The clip finished so instead of looking at the screen, Yeonjun turned so that he could look at Soobin in real life.  ****

And shit, Soobin looked so cute.  ****

Why did he look so cute? Why did he always have to look so fucking cute? It wasn’t funny anymore. It was upsetting, how adorable he looked in that sweater that was way too big on him. It made Yeonjun mad, how his lips formed a bunny smile when Taehyun said something funny. And what made him really furious, was that they were in public, so he couldn't kiss him right now.  ****

And Yeonjun  _ really  _ wanted to kiss him right now.  ****

But he couldn’t because they still had two more videos to shoot. So instead, he took a deep breath, focused on himself, and tried to memorize the lines for the next video.  ****

He didn’t do a good job though, because he kept messing up his sentence for the next clip. The first time, he simply missed his cue. The members laughed at him, and all Yeonjun could focus on was the way Soobin’s nose scrunched up as he commented on Yeonjun’s daydreaming (he wasn’t wrong). The second time, he started well, but he forgot the rest of his sentence halfway through. Beomgyu teased him again, Taehyun just sighed and Soobin pouted at him, telling him that they had other things to do.  ****

And Yeonjun wanted nothing more than to feel those pouty lips on his.  ****

Third time's a charm, and Yeonjun finally nailed his sentence, looking charming while doing it. They monitored the clip and the staff nodded, satisfied. The third one flew by fast as well, Yeonjun having shaken his thoughts away and being focused again.  ****

It left the five of them alone in the room, chatting about the movie that Taehyun and Huening Kai had watched last night. Soobin and Beomgyu were talking happily, apparently having seen the movie but Yeonjun was clueless, so he just nodded and asked questions about the plot.  ****

Beomgyu started to give an in-depth explanation about why the ending scene was so good when Yeonjun felt a hand ghosting over his lower back. It belonged to Soobin, who was standing by his side now, and Yeonjun immediately felt himself fluster.  ****

He took a look at his side and noticed how Soobin was smiling at him mischievously as he really placed his hand on the small of Yeonjun’s lower back. “You look really good today,” he whispered in Yeonjun’s hair.  ****

Yeonjun felt jittery, but he tried to keep his composure nonetheless. “I know that,” he responded confidently.  ****

“You think I look good today, too?” Soobin responded, his lips coming a little closer to Yeonjun’s ear.  ****

Swallowing heavily, Yeonjun responded. “You always look good.” ****

Soobin raised one of his eyebrows and said, “Were you looking at me earlier? Is that why you couldn’t concentrate?” ****

Yeonjun bit his lips in response.  _ Nope _ , he thought. He was not this. Soobin wasn’t about to flirt with him, leave him all flustered and frustrated, and then walk away before Yeonjun could get the chance to kiss him.  ****

So, Yeonjun came to action. He grabbed the hand that was still resting on his back and took it in his. He called out a “Soobinnie and I have to talk about something in the bathroom,” to his members before he dragged Soobin away, making his way through the corridor and into the vocal practice room. He opened the door, dragged Soobin inside, and closed the door again. Soobin had a surprised expression on his face, and Yeonjun thought he heard him say, “What are you doing, hyung?” but Yeonjun didn’t care.  ****

He didn’t care because Soobin was being mean. And he was being way too cute. And if Yeonjun wasn’t getting a kiss right now, he would throw a tantrum.  ****

So, he walked closer to Soobin, cupped his cheeks, and pressed his lips on his.  ****

Soobin immediately responded - because that damn motherfucker knew what he was doing to Yeonjun - and kissed him back. His hands went to Yeonjun’s waist, and he pulled Yeonjun closer.  ****

Yeonjun let him, let out a small moan into the kiss, and sucked a bit on Soobin’s lower lip. He felt all kinds of new feelings explode in him, and to pace himself, he pulled away a bit. Soobin, however, didn’t and just resumed by placing kisses on Yeonjun’s neck.  ****

“If you’re going to walk around looking like this all the time, we might have a problem,” said Yeonjun.  ****

This made Soobin pull away, and he looked at Yeonjun with glinstering eyes. “Big Hit’s wonder-trainee? Not being able to focus because of a cute boy? What a surprise.” ****

Yeonjun huffed and shut Soobin up with a kiss. He stroked Soobin’s purple locks and let himself melt into the kiss. He sighed when he felt Soobin massage his lower back and gladly invited his tongue in his mouth.  ****

He liked this. He liked this a lot. He felt how Soobin played with his lower lip a bit and thought to himself how he could do this forever. How kissing Soobin in a hidden room in the building was so peaceful and nice.  ****

Things, however, quickly became not so peaceful anymore.  ****

Instead, the opposite happened:  _ chaos _ .  ****

Because after a few seconds of peaceful kissing, the door opened and suddenly, two of their subaemins were standing in the room.  ****

Yeonjun felt himself panic at the sound of the door open and froze in place. He mentally beat himself for being too eager and impatient to lock the door, and slowly saw his career being destroyed in front of his eyes. ****

Soobin however, had a very different reaction. He decided that the best possible way to react to this situation was to grab Seokjin’s pink Boy With Luv jacket and covered his face with it.  ****

(It might’ve been a better idea to use it to cover up the area below his belt, but Yeonjun couldn’t comment on it further, because this story is teen and up-rated.) ****

Slowly making sense of the situation, he saw Jungkook and Jimin standing in front of him. Jungkook had big eyes and looked like a deer in the headlines like _ he  _ was the one being caught, and Jimin’s frown slowly disappeared in that of a laugh.  ****

Yeonjun didn’t know what was worse: being caught kissing Soobin or the fact that he was caught by his subaemins. ****

He looked up in Jungkook’s eyes that looked like they were a little panicked and decided that it was definitely the latter.  ****

_ Shit.  _ ****

Shitterty shit shit shit.   
  
****

**⁻ ᴾʳᵃᶜᵗᶦᶜᵉ ᴿᵒᵒᵐˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ˢᵉᶜʳᵉᵗ ᴷᶦˢˢᵉˢ ⁻  
** **🐰🐤**

“What are you talking about, you sounded amazing hyung,” Jungkook said, his shoulder touching Jimin’s as they walked the hallways of the BigHit building.  ****

“You think so?” Jimin asked, taking a left and fixing the beanie on his head.  ****

Jungkook nudged Jimin’s shoulder and responded, “I know so. The fans are going to love it. They aren’t ready for PJ1.” ****

As a response, Jimin tugged on Jungkook’s arm and wrapped him in a back hug, making them look like waddling penguins. “Thank you kkyu,” Jimin whispered in Jungkook’s ear, placing a soft kiss there.  ****

They arrived at the end of the hallway were the vocal practice room was located. It was a place that Jimin and Jungkook often used as a little getaway since the room was used more for live broadcasts than actual vocal lessons. It resulted in the little space being empty most of the time, which made it a perfect location for secret snuggles.  ****

However, as Jimin opened the door, he was surprised to find out that the room was not empty. Because in the room stood Yeonjun and Soobin, but they weren’t practicing their vocals or doing a live broadcast.  ****

On the contrary. What Jimin found when he entered the room was Soobin with his hands wrapped around Yeonjun’s waist and Yeonjun’s hands in Soobin’s hair.  ****

And they were making out.  ****

Full-on making out.  ****

But that stopped as soon as they noticed that Jimin and Jungkook had entered the room. Yeonjun pulled apart, froze in place and looked like he had seen a ghost. Soobin grabbed a pink fuzzy jacket and covered his face with it as an attempt to make the situation disappear (or at least, Jimin thought that was his goal).  ****

It must’ve looked comical to outsiders; all of them frozen in place, Jimin and Jungkook halfway through the doorway with a surprised frown on their faces, Yeonjun looking like he wanted to disappear in the ground and Soobin with a jacket on his face.  ****

And after a few seconds, Jimin realized how funny it was and started laughing. Soobin and Yeonjun were  _ here _ , in the vocal practice room, sharing kisses. The situation was more than familiar to Jimin because he had sneaked Jungkook here to do exactly the same. And although they had always been smart enough to lock the damn door, they had been two boys with crushes once too, and Jimin understood the feeling of being too… impatient to think about locking the door.  ****

And because of that, he locked eyes with Jungkook - who looked like he had been scarred for life - and held his hands up while saying, “I didn’t see anything!”. He grabbed Jungkook’s hand, dragged him outside of the room, and whisper-shouted, “Lock the door!” before closing the door behind his back and running to the storage room.  ****

Once inside, he made sure to lock that damn door and started laughing loudly. He collapsed on the floor because of it, his cheeks hurting because he couldn’t stop. Turning his head up so that he could look at Jungkook, he could see that Jungkook still looked like he was contemplating all of his life decisions.  ****

“There goes my chance of being a good hyung,” he said.  ****

It made Jimin laugh even harder. Jungkook huffed at him, swatted Jimin’s chest, and positioned himself on the ground next to him. “Not funny. I don’t think I can even look at them the same anymore. They used to be so cute and innocent. Now they’re just… younger than me.” ****

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Jimin responded. “How old are they again?” ****

“19 and 20 I believe,” Jungkook answered.  ****

Jimin sat up straight again and dusted some dirt off his clothes. “They were just making out. We did things that were  _ way _ less innocent at that age.” ****

Jungkook shook his head in response. “No. Nope. You’re making it worse. Now I’m picturing them doing it in my head.” ****

It made Jimin laugh again, but after a few giggles it died down and he sighed, letting his back rest against the wall. “Do you remember when we were sneaking around like that and nobody knew about us yet?” ****

“I do. We’d get so freaked if one of us saw one of those analysis posts on our timeline about us,’’ Jungkook responded, a small smile on his lips.  ****

Jimin let his head rest on Jungkook’s shoulder, feeling nostalgic all of a sudden. “And our first kiss? After that one fight, we had in the practice room on that rainy day?” ****

“I won’t ever be able to forget that. That’s one of the most memorable days of my life. One minute I thought I had lost you, the other you were kissing me.”Jungkook responded. He reached for Jimin’s hand and watched how his big fingers played with Jimin’s small ones. “God, you remember our first time?" ****

Twisting and then untwisting their pinkies, Jimin responded with a big smile on his face. “Of course I do. It was terrible.” ****

Jungkook scoffed. “Excuse me! I know it wasn’t great but it wasn’t _ terrible! _ ”  ****

“You’re right, being with you could never be terrible,” Jimin responded. “God we were such a mess back then.” ****

Playing with the ring on Jimin’s index finger, Jungkook answered. “Things are so much better now.” ****

Jimin hummed in agreement. “No more sneaking around in the dorms.” ****

Jungkook watched how the lighted up the messy storage room and answered, “No more acting like I didn’t like you to hide the fact that I had a big fat crush on you.” ****

“No more thinking ‘ _ does he really like me? Or does he just want a warm body? _ ’’ ****

“Much better sex,” Jungkook responded. “Hey! Ouch! That hurts, hyung,” he added after Jimin swatted his arm.  ****

But Jimin only swatted his arm again as an answer. “It should!” he said. “You just ruined our very romantic moment.” ****

Jungkook let out a chuckle. “We’re in a storage room. On the ground. After having seen two of the babies make out. There is nothing romantic about this.” ****

“We were having a moment,” Jimin responded with a pout on his lips.  ****

After placing a quick peck on Jimin’s pout, Jungkook stood up from the ground and dusted off his clothes. “Well, not anymore.” He reached out a hand for Jimin to pull himself up to his feet too, and said, “Come on, let’s go. We have more important things to do than chilling in a closet.” ****

Jimin took the hand and stood up. “You’re right,” he said. But before they walked into the hallway, he grabbed Jungkook by the arm, spun him around, and kissed him.  ****

Like it was second nature, Jungkook immediately reciprocated and wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist. They stood there kissing for a minute, forgetting about everything before Jungkook broke apart. He opened the door, let Jimin out first, slapped his ass and then came out of the room himself.  ****

Jimin squealed, but Jungkook just looked smug. “Your fault for having such a great ass,” he whispered as he bowed politely to two staff members that were approaching them. 

**⁻ ᴾʳᵃᶜᵗᶦᶜᵉ ᴿᵒᵒᵐˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ˢᵉᶜʳᵉᵗ ᴷᶦˢˢᵉˢ ⁻**

It was late, and Jimin was exhausted from his busy day. After his little moment with Jungkook in the storage closet, he had spent the rest of the day recording. He just came back from the gym, where he spent his evening working out and now he was here, in his room in the dorms, ready to pass out.  ****

He plopped down on his bed, took off his shirt in order to change, and watched Hoseok look up from his Nintendo Switch form the bed next to him. “Hi Jiminie, how was your day?” he asked, smile bright as always.  ****

“Great, busy, odd,” Jimin summed up in response.  ****

Hoseok nodded and said, “Sounds like a normal day.” ****

It made Jimin laugh. It was true. Being a global superstar meant that most days were busy and odd. If he was lucky, they were great too. “How was yours?” Jimin asked.  ****

“The usual. Worked on some music, did some dancing, you know the drill.” ****

“You know what I discovered today?” Jimin asked as he exchanged his pants for pajamas.  ****

Hoseok stored away his Switch, gave Jimin his full attention, and responded with, “What?” ****

“Yeonjun and Soobin?” ****

“The babies? What about them?”

Jimin laughed. All of his members called Tomorrow by Together ‘the babies’. It was the nickname Jimin had given them. “Yeah. They have a thing going on.” ****

Hoseok frowned at him. “A  _ thing _ ?” he asked. “Define a thing.” ****

“A thing as in Jungkook and I caught them making out in the vocal room today.” ****

Hoseok looked at him with a questioning gaze for a second before he burst out into laughter. “You’re joking right?” he asked. But Jimin shook his head. “Oh my god, that sounds oddly familiar. Soobin, shy introvert bunny, and Yeonjun, 4th gen IT boy have a thing going on, and you caught them in the practice room?” ****

“I know right? It reminded me so much of Jungkook and me.” ****

Nodding his head in agreement, Hoseok said, “You remember when I caught you two in the dance practice room?” 

Jimin plopped down on his bed and sighed. “I can never forget that.” ****

_ “You are the sunlight that rose again in my life,” sounded through the speakers of the dance practice room. Jimin was positioned on the floor in front of the mirror, phone in his hand, recording Jungkook as he practiced his choreography for his song Euphoria.  _ ****

_ But he didn’t come far. Because Jungkook was very well aware of the fact that Jimin was recording him, and was also very much aware of the fact that with the moods they were in, they would not get any serious practicing done today. They had been here for two hours already, switching between choreos but the entire time they had been messing around and doing silly things.  _ ****

_ Jimin came closer to Jungkook, recording him from up close. And before the first verse had even finished, Jungkook hit him playfully, making Jimin fall on his back and roll around. Jimin erupted in laughter and he heard Jungkook giggle as well as he started attacking Jimin. The both of them rolled around, and Jimin was quick to stop the video from recording, but not before Jungkook placed a big smooch on Jimin’s cheek.  _ ****

_ “What are you doing?” Jimin asked between giggles, hand up in Jungkook’s cherry hair.  _ ****

_ Jungkook placed a butterfly kiss on Jimin’s neck, making Jimin laugh even more. “I’m punishing you for interrupting my dance practice,” he answered in a high-pitched voice due to his happiness.  _ ****

_ “I was just recording you!” Jimin squealed. “You were the one that stopped dancing!” _ ****

_ But Jungkook wasn’t having it and bit Jimin’s earlobe lightly as he started tickling Jimin’s sides. It made Jimin laugh so hard that it started to hurt. “Your beautiful smile distracted me,” Jungkook said.  _ ****

_ Jimin didn’t even hear what Jungkook said; he was too busy trying to escape this attack. Eventually, he managed to find the strength to get out of Jungkook’s hold, making them flip over so that Jimin was sitting on Jungkook’s lap while Jungkook laid with his back on the floor. “I win,” he said with a bright smile.  _ ****

_ He watched how Jungkook scrunched his nose and his eyes wrinkled when his lips disappeared in a bunny smile. “Nah,” he said. “You’re sitting on my lap. I think I won.” _ ****

_ Jimin laughed at that. Jungkook was horrible at flirting, but he had grown to love his attempts. It was why he let himself be pulled down by him and get kissed by Jungkook.  _ ****

_ Their lips met, now familiar with each other, and Jimin sighed into it. He felt himself consume with everything Jungkook and noticed how his surroundings disappeared into a soft cloud of nothingness.  _ ****

_ Kissing Jungkook tended to do that to him.  _ ****

_ Tongue got involved, which made the kiss a little hotter and Jungkook started to let out little moans. They sounded pretty, and Jimin wanted to hear more of them, so he decided to move his lips to Jungkook’s neck to kiss the skin there.  _ ****

_ His attempt was a success because Jungkook started letting out pretty little whimpers. But the sound turned into a yelp. It made Jimin pull away, scared that he had hurt Jungkook, but he quickly found out that wasn’t the case.  _ ****

_ Because Jungkook was covering his face at the same time as he tried to push Jimin off of him, and he pointed to the doorway. _ ****

_ In there, Hoseok stood with a disgusted expression on their face. Jimin hadn’t even noticed that he was there, too engrossed in kissing Jungkook. He felt his cheeks turn red, and he quickly made his way off Jungkook. _

_ “I thought you locked the door!” Jungkook whisper-yelled at him.  _ ****

_ “I did!” Jimin responded.  _ ****

_ Hoseok sighed and walked towards them. In his hands, there was a key. “The door was locked, but people have keys, you dumbasses.” _ ****

_ Jungkook rolled around so that he was laying on his stomach and his face was turned towards the floor. “Please forget this happened, hyung,” he mumbled.  _ ****

_ “I will,” Jimin and Hoseok answered in unison.  _ ****

“God, I couldn’t look at you two normally for the next week,” Hoseok said from his bed, laughing.  ****

Jimin groaned. Back then, he really wanted to delete that memory from his brain. Now, he could laugh about it. The members had caught him in much worse positions after that incident anyways. It came with sharing a dorm. He shifted on his bed and said to Hoseok, “Imagine how Jungkook and I will be whenever we encounter Yeonjun and Soobin now. Jungkook was all disappointed that he ruined his chance at being a ‘good hyung’.” ****

“Jungkook will be fine. He still has Beomgyu, Taehyun and Huening Kai,” ****

Jimin pushed himself off the bed to make his way to the bathroom. “Before you know it, we catch Taehyun and Beomgyu hooking up.” ****

“Not  _ everyone  _ is gay, Jimin,” Hoseok responded as he picked up his Nintendo Switch again.  ****

Grabbing a towel and disappearing in the bathroom, Jimin answered, “Says the boy who is in a band with seven queer members.”

**⁻ ᴾʳᵃᶜᵗᶦᶜᵉ ᴿᵒᵒᵐˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ˢᵉᶜʳᵉᵗ ᴷᶦˢˢᵉˢ ⁻**

“Come on, come on,” Jungkook whispered in the headset that was positioned on his head. He was focused on the computer screen in front of him, where he was playing  _ Overwatch. _ “Nice,” he said next and leaned back in his gamer chair.  ****

“You won?” Jimin asked from the crook of Jungkook’s neck. He was positioned on Jungkook’s lap while Jungkook was playing video games in his Golden Closet studio. Jimin had a break in his schedule and had come to visit Jungkook, who was supposed to be working on his mixtape. But he had found Jungkook in this chair, with a video game playing on the screen instead of a music production software. When Jimin asked him why he wasn’t working on music like he was supposed to, Jungkook had told him that he had just sent in a file and was waiting for feedback. So, he decided to play video games while he waited. ****

“Yeah,” Jungkook said, confirming that he had indeed won the game.  ****

Jimin moved his head a little bit so that he could kiss the little mole on Jungkook’s neck. “I still can’t understand how you’re good at literally everything,” he whispered.  ****

Moving his hands from the keyboard and wrapping them around Jimin’s waist instead, Jungkook answered. “I’m only good because of the people that I have beside me.” ****

It made Jimin look up from his position and he locked his eyes with Jungkook. A small smile appeared on his lips. “Why are you such a sappy romantic?” he asked.  ****

Jungkook shrugged and a fond smile appeared on his face. “It’s because I’m in love.”  ****

Jimin smiled even harder, his eyes disappearing into slits and his cheeks puffing up. “Shut up,” he said, hitting Jungkook’s chest lightly before hiding his face in Jungkook’s neck again.  ****

“You love it when I tell you I love you,” Jungkook responded, moving one hand from Jimin’s waist to Jimin’s black hair. Jimin just buried his face deeper into Jungkook, inhaling his scent and sighing contentedly. He could protest, but he didn’t. They both knew Jungkook was right.  ****

“Speaking about love and relationships,” Jungkook started, switching topics. “I want to talk to Yeonjun and Soobin.” ****

Jimin moved his head again to look at Jungkook with surprised eyes. “You what? Why?” ****

Jungkook looked at him with a determined look in his eyes. “I thought about it and came to the conclusion that I can still be a good hyung to them, you know? And we’re in a special position here, hyung. We’ve been in a relationship for years. And we’ve managed to hide it from the public eye. So, we can probably give them some useful advice,” he said. ****

“Won’t that be incredibly awkward?” Jimin asked, raising an eyebrow. If he were to be given advice on how to deal with a relationship by two of his subaemins, he would want to sink into the ground.  ****

Waving one of his hands to dismiss the statement, Jungkook responded. “Namjoon-hyung lecturing us was also incredibly awkward. But it helped us a lot, didn’t it?” ****

Jimin sighed. “I don’t know kkyu. We don’t even know if they’re in a real relationship or if they’re just messing around.” ****

“Well, we can ask them. They know they can trust us. If they’re just messing around we’ll just tell them to be careful and then let them be.” ****

Jimin studied Jungkook's face and didn’t even find a hint of doubt. And he knew Jungkook; if he had decided he was going to do something, there was no stopping him. So, Jimin might as well join them. “Alright,” he said. “It won’t hurt to talk to them I guess.” ****

A big, proud smile appeared on Jungkook’s lips. “Great! I’ll just text one of them to meet us tomorrow in the vocal practice room.” **  
**

**⁻ ᴾʳᵃᶜᵗᶦᶜᵉ ᴿᵒᵒᵐˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ˢᵉᶜʳᵉᵗ ᴷᶦˢˢᵉˢ ⁻**

“I really don’t know about this,” Jimin said hesitantly from his position on the desk. He eyed Jungkook, who was confidently standing in the middle of the vocal practice room. “Do we really want to put them through this? Do we really want to put  _ ourselves _ through this?”  ****

Jungkook walked towards him and placed a quick peck on Jimin’s pouting lips. “Yes, yes we do,” he said, pulling away again. “Plus, it’s too late to back out now. Yeonjun and Soobin will be here any minute.” ****

The timing was perfect because right after Jungkook finished his sentence, a shy Soobin and a curious Yeonjun walked through the door. “Hi,” Yeonjun said, closing the door behind him and locking it (seemed like he was a quick learner).  ****

“Come, sit down,” Jungkook said as he gestured to the two empty desk chairs. He himself walked towards Jimin, moved the pink furry jacket aside and hopped onto the desk as well. Jimin was surprised it didn’t crack with both of their weight on it.

Soobin and Yeonjun looked tentative but sat down on the two chairs nonetheless. “What are we doing here?” Soobin asked.  ****

“I just want to hang,” Jungkook said with a smile that was so bright it looked scary. ****

Jimin hit Jungkook’s chest. “Stop being lame,” Jimin told him.  ****

“You’re not going to rat us out, are you?” Yeonjun asked, scared look in his eyes.  ****

“What? No,” Jimin responded. “Jungkook, what did you text them?” ****

Looking at Jimin with a slightly confused expression, Jungkook answered. “I just said that I wanted to talk in the vocal practice room tomorrow at 2 pm. It sounded friendly.” ****

“No, it didn’t. It sounded like you were going to bribe us or something,” Soobin said as he twirled around in his desk chair. ****

Jimin sighed. “We aren’t. We won’t. We just want to talk-” ****

But Jungkook interrupted him. “We want to know if you two are fuckbuddies or if you’re dating.”  ****

“Jungkook! Don’t swear in front of them! They’re babies!” Jimin said, panicked, already regretting this conversation.  ****

“We’re adults, you know,” Yeonjun said with an eye-roll. “I am literally only two years younger than Jungkook-sshi.” ****

“Right,” Jimin said, lips pressed together in a thin line. At the same time, Jungkook spoke up as well. “Please call me hyung,” he called.  ****

Soobin adjusted in his seat, sat up a little straighter, and said, “Alright Jungkook-hyung. What do you want to talk about with us?” ****

A smug smile appeared on Jungkook’s face, pleased that he was called  _ ‘hyung’,  _ and he started explaining. “You remember we caught you two, uhm, making out here right?” ****

Yeonjun groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I thought we agreed you didn’t see anything.” ****

“Jimin said that. I didn’t promise shit,” Jungkook said. He bounced his leg up and down; an indicator that he was nervous. The movement made Jimin anxious, so he placed a hand on Jungkook’s knee. Jungkook stopped moving immediately. Taking a deep breath, he spoke up again. “Look, this may be awkward. But as you know, Jimin and I have experience in the whole hiding-that-we’re-dating department. So, we thought that maybe you guys might want some advice.” ****

Yeonjun and Soobin exchanged a look. And like they just had an entire conversation, Yeonjun spoke up. “Alright. As long as we promise to forget this afterward.” ****

“Promise,” Jimin answered.  ****

Pleased, Jungkook spoke up. “So, first of all, are you two serious?”

Soobin nodded. “I like hyung a lot. We aren’t just messing around,” he said. Jimin saw how Yeonjun gave Soobin a fond look before nodding in agreement.  ****

“Okay. Cool. Next question: do your members now?” ****

This time, Soobin shook his head. “No,” he said. But Yeonjun corrected him. “We haven’t told them. But I think they might’ve noticed that something is going on.” ****

Soobin shot him a confused look. “They have?” he asked Yeonjun. 

“They probably have,” Jimin answered honestly. Back when Jungkook and he were sneaking around, they were convinced they were being secretive enough. They were wrong. “And it’s probably better to tell them. Sneaking around makes things a lot more complicated. You can trust your members. They might be a little mad at the beginning, but they’ll come around.” ****

“But be responsible,” Jungkook added. He looked towards Soobin and said, “You’re the leader. You have an exemplary function. Plus, you two are the eldest.”

Jimin leaned back and said, “All the more reason to tell them.” ****

Soobin and Yeonjun shared a look again and Yeonjun spoke up. “We should probably tell them,” he said, still looking at Soobin.  ****

“Can’t wait,” Soobin responded back sarcastically. He then shifted his attention to Jungkook and Jimin again. “What about fans?” he asked.  ****

Jimin’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “You obviously can’t tell them!” ****

Yeonjun rolled his eyes at Jimin again.  _ God, he was such a Slytherin. _ “That’s not what we meant,” he said.  ****

“Brotherhood comes a long way,” Jungkook responded, answering the real question.  ****

Jimin caught on and added, “This dude literally sucked my ear in front of a whole stadium, screamed ‘I love you’ and nobody thought anything of it.” ****

“As long as you don’t make out in front of a camera, you’ll be fine. It’s OK if fans think you’re dating; shipping happens in every fandom.” ****

Jimin watched how Yeonjun and Soobin nodded before he spoke up again. “However,” he said. “staff members are an entirely different situation.  ****

“Do the staff know about you two?” Soobin asked curiously.  ****

“They didn’t until we got really serious. Even now, not everyone knows. Only the ones we know we can trust. But everyone has signed a non-disclosure agreement. So in general, the building is a safe space. Just be careful with outsiders.” ****

Jimin nodded in agreement and added, “It’s not like we went around and told everyone. At some point, we just stopped hiding as much. It was inevitable that people caught on here.” ****

“What about Bang PD?” Yeonjun asked.  ****

“Oh, he knows,” Jimin said with a laugh. “He’s like our biggest supporter.” ****

It broke the serious atmosphere in the room, making all of them laugh. To Jimin’s surprise, this was not as awkward as he thought it would be. It somehow felt good. Secretly dating while being in the spotlight all the time was hard, but maybe with their advice, it would be a little easier for Soobin and Yeonjun.  ****

“Few more things,” he said. “Never kiss in public, communication is key - in between you two, but also with your members, make time for each other, and  _ always _ lock the door,” Jimin said.  ****

All of them laughed again, and in between giggles, Yeonjun spoke up. “We’ve learned from that mistake,” he said.  ****

Jimin looked around the room and his eyes landed on Jungkook that was still sitting next to him. He could see that Jungkook looked proud of himself. He was the youngest member in the band and didn’t have any younger brothers or sisters, so Jimin figured he must like the feeling of being a good hyung now that he finally could.  ****

Jungkook hopped off the desk and said, “Can we go on a double date now?”  ****

“No. No, definitely not,” Jimin and Yeonjun answered in unison.  ****

A pout formed on Jungkook’s lips and he turned to look at Jimin with big pleading eyes. It made Jimin laugh, and he hopped off the desk as well to walk towards Jungkook and pat his lips. “Stop pouting Jungkook. We’re not going on a double date.” ****

“Fine,” Jungkook answered as he sighed.  ****

All of them started moving and gathering their stuff in order to make their way out of the room and go on with their days. Soobin walked towards the desk to grab the notebook that he had apparently left there and said, “Also, what the fuck is that pink jacket doing here all the time?” ****

Jimin walked towards him and responded. “I don’t know. But I’m taking it back to Seokjin.” He took the pink fabric in his hands, folded it, and wrapped it in his arms so that he could take it with him.  ****

“We gotta go, hyungs,” Yeonjun said as he unlocked the door.  ****

“Yeah sure,” Jungkook answered. “Go practice.” ****

Soobin snickered from beside Jimin and said, “We have a photoshoot, but thanks.” He then walked towards Yeonjun and the two of them disappeared out of the room.  ****

Jimin watched how the door closed, locked it again and sat down on one of the desk chairs that was now empty while letting out a breath. “That went better than expected,” he said. ****

Plopping down on the chair beside him, Jungkook answered with a smile. “God, I’m such a good hyung now.” ****

Jimin laughed and hit Jungkook’s arm. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. You’re still my cute dongsaeng.”  ****

“To them, I’m not. To them I’m cool.” ****

Rolling his chair towards Jungkook, Jimin responded. “To me, you’re cool too.” ****

A smirk appeared on Jungkook’s face. “Hey, now that we have this room for ourselves, why don’t we use it?” he suggested, coming closer to Jimin so that their lips were nearly touching.  ****

Jimin smiled as well and whispered in Jungkook’s mouth, “That’s a great idea,” before meeting his lips with his.  ****

They continued kissing in the room for a while, careless, completely engrossed in each other. What they didn’t know, is that in the dance practice room near them, Soobin and Yeonjun were doing exactly the same.  ****

The world around them might not know it, but in the company building, it was all just practice rooms and secret kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft, lmao. 
> 
> THE IMAGE OF JIKOOK CATCHING YEONBIN IN THAT VOCAL ROOM WHERE THEY ALWAYS DO THEIR VLIVES DID NOT LEAVE MY MIND FOR WEEKS SO I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT. 
> 
> also yes. the famous jikook euphoria video. No, I don't think they actually kissed. But yes, I'm making them kissing this story. 
> 
> Yeonjun here is a big mood because I too, don't think Soobin's cuteness is unfair.
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter! ([@ieva_na_na_na](https://twitter.com/ieva_na_na_na))


End file.
